Long long ago
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: Back in Irken training school Zim and Tak are STILL enemies, but Tak's best friend seems to have a crush on zim (sorry for this .) and zim draws pictures of big headed boys with glasses...
1. squazoogle master - planet fairs

I decided to go more indept on ZIM and Tak's past at Irken training school, so I wrote a fic all about their past.  
  
The bell rang, which indicated lunch. Lunch was zim's least favorite part of the day. Only because of...recess.  
Tak glared at him from across the room. Zim hated Tak. He hated recess because every day the same thing would happend. He would convince himself that he could beat Tak in squazoogle but he never did.  
"that zim" Tak muttered, she then sat down at the most crowded table. Everyone always awaited her.  
"hi Tak" Phelpha said, she was proud to be Tak's best friend.  
"hi Phelpha" Tak began to eat her lunch, then she worked on her game plan. She always had a game plan, it helped her win.  
"don't worry about Tak" Seef, zim's best friend, said," I'm sure you'll win today"  
"right" zim agreed,"I'll dominate the puss-filed worm"  
The teachers dismissed everyone, the students gathered onto the playground, some chose to swing or play sports with each other. Most chose to watch a revolutionary battle-the squazoogle game between Tak and ZIM.  
Tak took her stance. She bounced the ball and was prepared. ZIM had moved to their town 2 years ago. he'd never been able to beat Tak at squazoogle. He played her on his first day and lost ever since.  
ZIM took his stance. They glared each other in the eye. The battle began.  
As the champion Tak took the first throw. The rules of squazoogle were simple, two Irkens started: the winner through the ball to start the game, the ball wasn't normal though. It was an Irken gel ball. If you failed to catch it then it would erupt into pieces of goo. If you failed to catch it, you also lost.  
ZIM grabbed the ball. It almost slipped but he held on. he had worked on a throw last afternoon, it would soar right above Tak's antenea and then fall to the ground. he then used his tactic.  
Tak barely grabbed the ball. when she saw the throw she recognized it, she immediatley jumped and grabbed the ball.  
"nice try zim" she said,"but I remain undefeated" She hurtled a light speed throw at zim, just off to his left.  
Zim reached out to get it, but it was just beyond his reach. the ball fell to the ground and he got covered in goo, again.  
Tak laughed victoriously. "you pathetic invader, you'll never be part of the great assigning. NEVER!" she strutted off the black top followed by many other young Irkens.  
Zim just stayed there, covered in goo. Some kicked dirt at him, others laughed and picked on him. He hated Tak even more.  
"don't worry zim, she probably cheated" Seef said, helping him whipe off the goo.  
"yeah" zim said, though he doubted it.  
"you're ten times the invader she'll ever be, she's just jealous" Seef said  
"right...jealous" zim muttered, he highly doubted that too.  
"stupid zim" Phelpha said,"he thinks he's so tall"  
"yeah, what kind of pathetic invader is he?" Tak agreed  
"yeah" Phelpha muttered, she looked at zim. He was tall. She tried as hard as she could to hate him, but she couldn't get the slightest irritation.  
"I'll be the greatest invader some day, that'll show him" Tak bounced a goo ball against the wall and caught it immediately. She was the greatest squazoogle player ever.  
"you sure will" Phelpha said  
the next day in xarfology (similair to astrology) the teacher announced a planet fair (ya see, they have planet fairs on Irk, instead of science fairs) and whoever won would get a year of conquering lessons.  
It was Tak's dream to get conquering lessons, she listened intently to find out the rules  
"the rules for this planet fair are." the teacher started," 1. you must pick a planet of the known solar system and write a 1000 word paper on how you would conquer this planet. number 2!  
you must also construct a model of this planet and it has to be at the 100 miles=1 inch scale. NUMBER 3!  
you also have to type out a 3 page list of facts on this planet in paragraph form. and lastly  
you need to give a 3-5 minute speech on this planet and your conquering reasons in front of a crowd." their teacher wrote this on the board.  
Tak copied the notes swiftly. and discussed her plans with Phelpha at lunch.  
"that sounds great!" Phelpha said, she then whispered,"I heard zim was entering"  
Tak raised her wonderfully Irken eyebrows,"big deal, i've got his ass kicked for sure"  
"yeah" Phelpha murmured  
"what planet is he doing?" tak queried.  
"I'm not sure"  
"no matter, I'll beat him"  
"are you entering the planet fair?" zim asked Seef  
"nah, I couldn't possibly do all that work" Seef said  
"I'm entering"  
"what planet did you pick?"  
"I don't know yet"  
"I think Tak is entering"  
"no matter, I'll beat her for sure."  
  
woo! that's chapter one, I really want to do the next chapter (honest! ^^;) but I need some things...  
I need two names for girl Irkens, and two names for boy irkens. and two names for planets. I will give you credit if you think of these names and I use them. If you have some then email them to me at: carreerules@aol.com or my AIM name is carreerules, kudos to all you who said my first couple of fics were good, you made my day ^.~ 


	2. why I hate middle school - the severe li...

It was now time for Tak's second favorite part of the day, second only to kicking zim's ass at squazoogle.  
It was time for zlorch (just like art ^^) today they were making models with clay.  
Zim was constructing a sculpture that resembled a big headed boy wearing large circular glasses.  
Tak's sculpture was of a sleek small cat that had pointed ears and flashing eyes.  
Of course everyone liked Tak's sculpture better, because she was her. Zim knew of the poor quality of the sculpture he constructed. The big headed boy didn't look Irken, more of some other horrible species.  
"you call that an Irken?" Tak sneered, "that wouldn't pass for a zloch (resembles a rat)"  
Zim stared angirly at his sculpture, how he hated Tak, every part of him dispised her.  
"you pathetic Invader" Tak took one of zim's sculpting tools without him knowing, he was too busy growling to notice.  
"don't worry zim, I think it looks Irken" Seef reassured him.  
Zim looked at the sculpture, the anteneas had fallen together and they drooped, instead of regular Irken wear, it much more resembled a jacket and rain boots  
"so...I hear you're entering the science fair" a mysterious voice said, quite shyly  
Zim looked up, it was Phelpha,"ya, I'm entering" zim murmured  
"neat" she giggled even more shyly than before.  
tak gave Phelpha an evil look  
"I mean" Phelpha sputtered,"you're gonna lose" she kicked some dirt by zim and walked away  
"what's that about" Tak asked  
"erm, nothing" Phelpha said, blushing.  
"good" Tak liked the feeling of control, she couldn't wait to have it over the universe.  
The bell rang, it was lunch time.  
Zim sat and ate his lunch, he didn't await what would happen when his food eating was over.  
Tak awaited though, she never ate lunch, she was always bursting with excitement on what would happen after zim's stomach was satisfied. She sneered at the victory she would get.  
Zim saw the sneer, it frightened him. Most everything about tak frightened him.  
Seef sat, he stared at Tak, he knew Tak was evil, but this was beyond help, and it had to stay beyond zim's knowing.  
zim swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. tak crawled snake-like to zim's table, and bounced a goo ball a few times.  
"it's time" she said, laughing maniacly  
"ya sure" zim said and walked out to the black top  
Tak took her stance, she growled and bounced the ball.  
Zim stood. just standing.  
"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!" Tak raved. many students came to watch. One of them was even video taping so he could later upload it onto a hidden camera webpage.  
Zim waited for the ball intently. He could never lose his guard with Tak around.  
Tak threw the ball.  
Zim reached his hands out to catch it but-  
"HEY ZIM!" phelpha screamed  
Zim looked sideways and the goo splattered all over him.  
Tak stopped her stopwatch,"11.8 seconds, a new record" she said, then bowed as students clapped  
"THAT'S CHEATING!" zim outraged  
"you should have been more intentive" Tak stuck out her tongue.  
"yeah" Phelpha kicked zim in the shins real hard.  
"HAHA!" miscealanous voices laughed  
"don't worry" Seef said,"that was totally cheating"  
"really?" some loser kid asked  
"yeah, but who cares" another unknown student said shutting his camera off.  
Zim stood, griving at the pain, it wasn't fair, literally!  
Stupid tak, always beating him.  
Tak just stood, she couldn't wait to inform her parents that she beat another student in squazoogle  
at 3:00 the students ran out of the school excitedly.  
Tak walked patiently with Phelpha by her side.  
Tak bid Phelpha good bye when they reached the corner and then Tak walked to her house just a few blocks to the right.  
She didn't bother to say hi when she walked in the door, nobody was, nobody ever was.  
Tak was an only child and her dad worked from sunrise to sunset. Her mother had died several years ago in a severe car crash. So every day when she came home, she was alone.  
It didn't bother her, it gave her time to work on her planet fair project. She decided to choose a little known planet called Chedia.  
It was an interesting planet, and she had the perfect plan to conquer it. she made her model with paper mache and it was a bit off but she would fix that after it was painted. She did research on Chedia and printed off several pages of information.  
Zim was also preparing for the planet fair. He did research on several planets and came down to three choices. He had no time to pick so he just put info on each in his backpack.  
At school the next day there was excitement going around. Apparently in a week there would be a school dance.  
Zim hated school dances, they were his worst enemy. He would go, everyone went so he would, he would hate it but he would go.  
Tak loved school dances, they were always full of excitement and fun. She was planning on coming there with Phelpha and improvising the rest of the night.  
Phelpha didn't know what to do for the school dance. She decided she would just hang with Tak and maybe if she left early she would...  
"CLASS!" the bitter Irken teacher screamed, it was homeroom, by pure luck Zim and Tak were in the same class, along with Seef and Phelpha.  
"I'm sure you've all heard of the" the teacher twitched,"school dance" she said, disgusted.  
"well let me assure you, school dances are pure hell, don't go" and he sat down and watched the students talk.  
"I'm still going to go" Tak boasted,"I'm sure it'll be excellent"  
"yeah, it won't be the same without you" many young Irkens agreed and muttered  
"are you going to the dance zim?" Phelpha asked, very shyly  
"I was planning on it" zim answered  
"great" Phelpha said, and then she saw Tak's glare,"I mean, don't go! you'll make a mockery of dances!" and she walked away  
"well?" Tak asked  
"well what?" Phelpha replied, blushing  
"what was that about" Tak asked  
"nothing much" Phelpha said, her face a light shade of crimson going with the green.  
"I don't understand" zim said, it was lunch time and he was talking to Seef,"Phelpha's been acting strange around me, one second she likes me, the next I'm a piece of dirt!"  
"I think she likes you" Seef said  
"that's crazy" zim replied,"she made me lose squazoogle yesterday"  
"girls do strange things" Seef replied (I don't think this true, I'm a girl okay! ^.~)  
"well...yeah, I guess you're right" zim said, he finished his last bit of sandwich, unaware of what would happen now.  
Tak appeared out of nowhere, holding a goo ball and tossing it, and catching it repeatedly.  
"it's time" she said spookily  
Zim remembered now, he nearly threw up his sandwich.  
They both stepped onto the playground, the battle comenced.  
Tak threw the ball, Zim nearly stepped to the side but lept to get it at the last second.  
Zim threw the ball down by Tak's knees but she bent down and caught it at the speed of light.  
Tak tossed it high into the air, Zim looked up but couldn't see the ball. He kept on looking straight up so he didn't see the ball land just at his left.  
Soon he was covered in goo, it was beyond his knowing of what happened. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, soon he fell to the ground.  
Phelpha ran over to help him up, right when she got there-  
"PHELPHA!" Tak screamed  
Phelpha snapped and pushed zim to the ground. Zim now understod everything.  
  
phew! that's chapter 2 for ya. I'm think this thing might get to 5 chapters, who knows.  
Anyways: I'd like this chapter to be dedicated to I am zim777, let me explain.  
I had just walked a mile to get home from skool, i also walked a half mile in gym. and we started this giganto math test, I was hoping to get rest on the internet but my favorite website was down!! I was having a horrid day, but  
then I got IMed by i am zim 777 and she said'your fic rox!' so it made me all happy ^^ a first for the day, also she was the first person to tell me to my face that my fics are good. so thank you! I'm hoping to get chapter 3 up soon,  
remember: I still need Irken names and planet names, so help me with that and i give you lotso credit. 


	3. school dance trauma - the plague

Phelpha stared at zim from across the room, she sat behind him so he, or Tak, never knew of the staring. She could stare at him all day and no one would notice.  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF" the loud speaker boomed,"WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM"  
The whole school filed into the old run-down gym, they called it an auditorium because it sounded cool.  
"hello students and staff" the principal started his speech,"I have bad news to inform you all of, apparently there is a plague spreading around our area,  
the plague is..." he gulped,"anticimus longhtius, betterly known as the shorties"  
All the students gasped, the shorties was when you stopped growing forever. and once you had it it wouldn't go away.  
"there is no reason to panic students" the principal said,"if you follow the instructions in the booklets your teachers will hand out during homeroom, then you have nothing to fear"  
Phelpha paniced, if she got the shorties then her plans for the school dance would be...she didn't want to think about it! she would do everything the packet said, hands down.  
"aren't you scared zim?" Seef asked  
"scared of what? it's just a horrible disease, we'll never get it" zim said, just blowing it off.  
"but if you do get it then you'll never grow again, you'll be short forever, which means you'll never be an invader or go to a good college, or get a good job. OR ANYTHING!" Seef paniced.  
"that's crazy, there have been lots of excellent short people" zim regected  
"yeah, but what about the armada? they'll never want you to doom a planet if you're short"  
"hmm" zim thought, Seef was right, but zim was sure this horrible disease would not spread to him.  
"OH MY GOD TAK! THIS IS HORRID!" Phelpha did not like this, at all.  
"it's no big deal, you just have to do anti-germ stuff to your house and you're the shorties free." Tak said, also blowing it off.  
"still, what about the dance? you could catch it there?" Phelpha was afraid, very afraid.  
"oh loosen up, focus on the dance, it's the rules. Dances first, shorties second." Tak explained.  
Phelpha nodded, disagreeing with Tak would be stupid.  
at 3:00 Phelpha walked as quickly as she could home, She followed all the instructions on the booklet pricely and was done in a mere 5 hours.  
"whew" she said,"well, that should cover everything" she threw the packet away and went to watch some TV.  
Zim hadn't even looked at the packet, he knew that they had medicine to get rid of the shorties, all he had to do was swallow pills instead of being a neat-freak.  
Zim had started his Planet fair project, he had began his model and even had written some notes on Q-cards to remember his speech. He wanted to ask his dad to help him, but his dad was an Irken general. and was always busy, disturbing him would be really dumb.  
Zim just worked on his model, without help from a parent, or anyone. Zim had 3 sisters and 2 brothers in his first life, but this was his second life, and in this life he was an only child. He liked to think this was his only life but it wasn't.  
All of the sudden he stopped, the phone was ringing.  
"hello?" zim said to the receiver  
"zim?" an oddly fimiliar voice said.  
"who is this?" zim asked  
"it's Ropera, remember? me, pera?" the voice said  
Zim quickly slamed down the phone, he wished he had caller ID. Then he woke up.  
He had fallen asleep working on the planet fair project, that same dream had been haunting him for two years.  
Except it wasn't always Ropera, sometimes it was...  
Zim pounded his green head, he wanted to stop thinking about it, but it was his first life...forever haunting him.  
Tak had always had one life, as horrible as it was it was one life. When she was very yound her father had been completely shunned from her...she didn't even know she had a father.  
She taped the last bits of cheese to chedia, there, it was done, except the essays and speech but those would be easy.   
Chedia was a planet made entirely out of cheese, they were always celebrating cheese some where and a recent estimate was that 50% of the population had gone a week by eating only diary products.  
This gave Tak a cruel plan to conquer the planet, she decided that she would take the Chedia's cows and goats and hold them hostage until the armada came. In a few weeks they're starve. She loved her plan so much.  
"I'll be the greatest invader ever" Tak said, fixing up the model.  
"CLASS!" the bitter homeroom teacher screamed,"TONIGHT THERE IS A SCHOOL DANCE"  
"YAAAAAAAAY" the class screamed  
"but you can't go if you are failing any subject, and I'm failing all of you so you can't go  
"awwwwwwww" the class moaned  
The teacher got to his...hehe...'work'.  
"this is unfair" Phelpha complained  
"oh wise up, he's just kidding, we're all gonna go don't worry" Tak reassured  
"are you still going zim?" Phelpha asked, staring deeply  
"um, ya" zim said, concentrating on his homework  
Phelpha smiled, Tak glared at her but she didn't notice. Tak then slapped her head.  
"huh? oh, um, don't bother coming zim! no one will ever dance with you!" Phelpha screamed, but she knew one person that would always dance with him...no matter what.  
Tak looked suspicious, she thought Phelpha was up to something.  
"okay, what is it Phelpha?" tak confronted at lunch  
"what's what?" Phelpha asked, she was confused  
"why do you always act scary and girly-like around zim, it makes me wanna barf" Tak said  
"erm, i dunno what you're talking about" Phelpha said, blushing.  
"don't make excuses, I want to know" Tak said, she had the 'tell me, or i kill' look on her face.  
"well...um...I..."Phelpha couldn't think of a way to explain it.  
"what is it?"  
"um...ZIM FINISHED HIS SANDWICH!" Phelpha shouted, she would do anything to get out of this conversation from hell.  
Tak snakily crept up to zim, and an evil grin crept across her face, she then bounced her goo ball.  
Zim paniced, not again he thought.  
Tak stood proudly on the black top, she bounced the ball some more.  
Zim just stood, he thought maybe he could trick Tak into not starting the game, he knew that Tak usually threw the ball after he took one step to the left. So he stood still, and Tak waited.  
Tak grew tired, she looked around and realized she'd been tricked. in anger she threw the ball as fast and hard as she could.  
Zim reached out to grab the ball but it had such power that it knocked him over and covered him in goo.  
Everyone laughed, except Seef who was helping him up. and Phelpha, who was just chuckling fake laughs.  
Tak laughed harder than anyone,"FACE IT ZIM!" she screamed,"you're a pathetic invader, don't bother coming to the dance tonight, don't bother entering the science fair, as a matter of fact, don't bother being in my sight! I'll always be better than you! ALWAYS!"  
Zim didn't speak for the rest of the day, even after Phelpha kicked him and Tak threw more goo at him. He just stayed silent.  
Then we he got home from school he couldn't do anything, he could just sit, and sit. Then he feel asleep and had the phone dream. That forced him to drink eight cups of coffee, so he wouldn't sleep again.  
The dance was starting in an hour, He started walking, it would take him an hour to get there.  
"OOOHHH!" Phelpha screamed, it was now the dance, it was awesome and everyone was there,"THIS IS SO COOL!"  
"don't be so prepy"Tak murmured to her,"be more sauve" Phelpha immediately calmed down, but not for long because zim just walked in.  
He looked more beat up than ever, but that was okay with everyone who noticed.  
"hi zim" Seef said  
"greetings Seef" zim said  
"you look worn out"  
"yeah, I...had some difficulties getting here" zim said, scratching his neck.  
"oh"  
Phelpha just stared, after all that happened zim still came, after all the people said he shouldn't he did. She admired his determination.  
Zim just sipped some punch with Seef, he was probably gonna do this all night.  
Phelpha wanted something she could only get by giving up Tak as a best friend, how hard could the decision get?  
"oh shit" Tak muttered,"I just remembered, I have to get my anti-shorties dosage today, I've gotta go Phelpha"  
"okay" Phelpha waved good-bye as Tak left. Just then the fastest song all night came on. This was perfect, she seized the moment.  
"hey zim"a strange voice said  
zim looked up it was Phelpha, he sighed  
"um, do you...want to...dance?" she said, her face a particularly bright shade of red.  
"huh?" zim was baffled, Seef was right, it was impossible...what should he do?  
"erm" he muttered,"kay"  
Phelpha's smile was a mile wide. Zim and her stepped onto the dance floor and danced the fast song away. No one thought that guys and girls could dance fast songs but hey, zim and Phelpha invented something new.  
Seef just watched, he wasn't sure of what to be, he should be gloating because he was right, or maybe he should be worried because of zim falling for one of Phelpha's plans, he should probably be happy though, zim had found somthing he didn't expect, and was happy with it.  
The next day at school life was even greater for Phelpha, she stared at zim even more, and smiled even bigger. Tak noticed this though.  
"okay Phelpha tell me" Tak demanded, at lunch.  
"tell you what?" Phelpha asked  
"what's with you and zim?" Tak half screamed half queried  
"haven't you heard?" a miscellanious Irken said,"Phelpha danced with zim the whole night at the dance! everyone's saying she's zims girlfriend!"  
"WHAT!" Tak raged with fury  
"ah, I can explain" Phelpha stuttered  
"oh no you can't, it's impossible to like that repudnant slimy invader stink!" Tak raged.  
"I'm just...using this to irritate him" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.  
"hm?" Tak raised an eyebrow  
"yeah, during your squazoogle game today and for forever I'll make him so tingly he won't be able to stand." Phelpha smiled slightly  
"ah, nice plan" Tak approved  
"hehe...yep" Phelpha muttered  
"I couldn't believe it" zim said to seef,"i've never felt so wonderful before in my life" he said between bites of the sandwich.  
"yeah, must be great" Seef said  
"yep" zim finished his sandwich, he was ready for Tak, but instead Phelpha walked up to him  
"oh, hi phelpha" zim said  
"hi zim,"she said, very flirt-like,"I'm sure you'll win squazoogle today" she smiled and walked away  
Zim's legs felt like jelly, he didn't know what to do.  
Tak soon walked up, she bounced the ball.  
Zim was confident and took his place on the field, he saw Phelpha smiling...he began to feel quezy  
Tak threw the ball, zim could hardly stand up, when he reached to catch the ball it hit him and he collapsed.  
"hehehehe"Phelpha muttered fakely, she then kicked zim's shins real hard.  
"huh?" zim was startled  
"stupid zim, did you honestly think anyone would ever like you"Tak raged.  
Everyone laughed hardly, only Seef was excepted this time. Zim went the rest of the day without talking again. He didn't blink either, he just stood...and waited...  
Zim brought all of the items from his locker home, he had a lot of stuff, god his locker was a mess.  
He then put all his stuff down on his bed when he arrived home. He quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote  
  
dear family, from my first and second life,  
I don't see why we bother to wake up every day, we'll have to face hell and  
bloody demons. No exceptions. we'll be doomed to face a never ending world  
of bitches and evil, until we die. Maybe it's best for me to go. Not like  
anyone gives shit if i'm gone, everyone's a liar and a bastard. I wish I was  
never part of this horrible hell-hole. I won't be for long, I bid you all fare  
well  
  
from,  
Irken Invader Zim  
  
Zim raised a knife above his head, right then he remembered the last moment from his first life.  
"ZIM!" the loud speaker raved,"REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"  
Zim was very little, he was in his sixth year of Invader training school level 1. (a lot like 4th grade)  
When he finally walked to the principal's office he heard unexpected news.  
"zim" the principal began,"you're going to a foster family"  
Zim didn't know what to say except,"why?"  
"because, you're father is dangerously ill, he would probably kill you all if you stayed there"  
"am I going to get to see him again" zim asked  
"most likely not, you'll probably never see you're brothers and sisters again either, they're going to different foster homes."  
Zim was more surprised than ever, "who's gonna be my new family?"  
"you're not going to get a new mother, but General lasimert has taken the liberty of allowing you to live in his home for some years.  
Zim was shocked, he couldn't see his family again...he had to live with a general...he had to move...  
"what about my stuff" zim asked  
"you're stuff is being sent to General Lasimert's dwelling right now." the principal said,"the bus will be taking you there in 20 minutes. goodbye"  
Zim started to walk to the bus station, he had to wait for 10 minutes, but it gave him time to think...how could he survive without his family?  
Then the bus came, the second zim stepped on the bus his second life began.  
Suddenly zim lowered the knife. He thought"hell, I can survive through that, and I can survive through this." He teared up the suicide note and began working on his planet fair project, even if he didn't win he'd be the best in someone's eyes.  
He worked through the night, sleep was not an option. He worked and worked and worked and worked. Then came the morning.  
"hi zim" Seef said, Seef was always at home room first, he just was.  
"hi Seef" zim said, he was surprisingly happy for the day after his life was ruined.  
"well zim" tak said"let me be the first to tell you that you shouldn't have bothered coming to school, you shouldn't have bothered coming to the dance either, you're a waste of good air" and she kicked zim, real hard.  
"HAHA" Phelpha screamed and walked away with Tak  
"doesn't that irritate you?" Seef asked  
"not at all." zim responded confidently  
  
oh god *rereads chapter* that was horrible, oh well, stuff like this happened in fanfics before. Besides, I guess it's okay for Phelpha to be that way because i made her up, and can you really say anyone with half a brain wouldn't act that way.  
*smacks self* okay, I understand the horribility, I'm still looking for planet and Irken names...*taps watch patiently* come on peeple...  
one more thing:PLEEEEESE REVIEW!! i can't know what you peeple want if you don't review! Is anyone reading this? probably not. 


	4. the planet fair - the end, almost

A/N: I'm sorry to all those that submitted Irken and planet names and were not used, I am a waste of your time and you might want to explode my head. *waits* okay then...  
  
Zim stared at the clock, in one hour school would be over. Then they would have one week off. This was good because in exactly 5 days the planet fair projects were due.  
Tak fiercly wrote down notes about her planet, she would turn them into paragraph form and type them when she got home.  
Phelpha was playing with a rubber band ball, the last hour of school was study hall and man, it was booooooring.  
The minute hand moved. It was now 50 minutes till school was out for a week. Tak wrote even faster, it was now becoming difficult to read her hand writing.  
Zim started drawing the picture of the big headed boy he had made a sculpture for in art. "horrible big-headed beast" he muttered  
Phelpha looked up from her rubber band ball and saw zim drawing, she wished she hadn't been as much of an ass as to have told zim he was a cruddy invader, or to have ever admitted she liked him. God she was an ass.  
Finally the ball rang. The students ran and jumped out of windows and flew off the roof in order to get out of school.  
"hey, zim!" phelpha called as soon as Tak was gone  
"what now?" zim said, very irritated  
"i just wanted to say...that...I'm sorry about yesterday, I really didn't want to hurt your feelings and I do like you, honest" Phelpha confessed  
"I'm not falling for that again" Zim stubbornly said  
"but I'm telling the truth-"  
"yeah, and I have the shorties" zim said sarcasticly  
"actually you do"  
"huh?"  
"there's a giant shorties bug sucking on your neck" Phelpha said, pointing to the bug  
"what? where?" Zim said grabbing the back off his neck  
"HAHA YOU LOOKED" Phelpha said, laughing  
"i'm out of here" with that zim walked home.  
He immediately started to work on his model of Xerp, the planet he chose for the planet fair. He worked for hours and finally got the model constructed.  
"whew" zim said, exhausted,"I think I need a drink"  
Then the phone rang.  
"hello?" zim said to the receiver  
"hi, is this zim?"  
"yep"  
"it's me, slorga"  
"i know, this is the phone dream isn't it?" Zim hit himself on the head with the phone so he would wake up. but he didn't, it was real.  
"zim? what are you doing?"  
"slorga? is it really you?"  
"yep, it's me, how are you doing zim?"  
"I'm okay"  
"what's up with school?"  
"nothing much, we just finished up this project for art and I'm working on this thing for the planet fair" zim liked talking to Slorga, it was like they hadn't been seperated for 2 years.  
"oh neat, I got 5th place in the science fair when I was your age."  
"cool, I didn't know that" Slorga was zim's older sister, by 4 years.  
"yeah, I never did show anyone the ribbon" Slorga admited  
"why not?"  
"I dunno, I just thought they would think it was bad because it wasn't first"  
"I think that's pretty good"  
"thanks zim"  
"welcome"  
"I've gotta go now"  
"okay bye Slorga"  
"bye zim"  
Zim hung up the phone, he always feared talking to the person on the other end in his dream, but now he didn't know what was so scary about it. It was just the family from his first life, making contact with them made him feel...good.  
Tak was also slaving over her planet fair project, Chedia was hard to construct. Fortunately she got a model of the planet that was precise, but just not to her scale. So she worked at making a bigger one.  
When she was done she printed more things off the internet and started writing her reports. She would be ready by Wednesday, she WOULD get first place. She knew it.  
Five days went by fast, Zim got a few more calls from Slorga and continued to rapidly work on his planet fair project. Tak also took tremendous amounts of time one her project and by Wednesday she was ready.  
There were hundreds of Irkens at the planet fair, with all sorts of varieties of planets.  
Zim was contest #179 He set his up at the table corresponding to his number and set out his reports. All that was left to do now was to eat the free refreshments and hope the judges would like his project.  
Tak was #216 She set hers up and then stood by it proudly.  
The judges turned out to be Irken military generals and teachers of all sorts of subjects, majors in art astronomy and physics and even astrologers from across the planet.  
The judging took hours to do, everyone had to be taken in at a private time to have their speech presented  
"NUMBER 179! NUMBER 179, it's your speech turn" an announcer shouted  
Zim quickly threw away his punch cup and ran to get his things for the speech.  
"okay...ah...zim, present your speech to us" one of the judges said  
"well, okay. My speech that I am presenting right now is on Xerp and how I would conquer it.  
Firstly a widely known fact is that Xerp is the largest planet in the known Irken solar system and not many planets have escaped our eyes"  
the judges wrote rapidly on the clipboards as zim talked.  
"something you may not know is that this planet is so big that if it was to move just slightly off it's course then it would forever be doomed.  
So I came up with an ingenius plan that would doom the planet forver, I would simply attach the voot cruiser to a remote part of the planet and then push it the slightest amount as to not disturb the planet's inhabitants.  
The planet wouldn't move much but just enough to doom it"  
Zim went on with several more things about Xerp. Then the other numerous contestants went and in the end they had a winner.  
"All right then young Irkens" one of the judges announced,"we have decided that the winner of the Planet fair is...Themra, with her planet: Zenth"  
The over excited Themra went to except her award.  
"The prize includes: free Invader conquering lessons from Irk's only five star conquering school, and a lifetime entership into the Irken military."  
"YES!!" Therma screamed, this was the ultime for becoming an Irken invader.  
The planet fair soon cleared out, Zim grabbed all his things and began to walk home, but he heard someone calling him.  
"hey zim" Tak screamed from across the gym  
"what?" Zim asked  
"I just want to say that...well...your project was pretty good" Tak admited  
"well...yours was too" zim said modestly  
"okay, let's just, aw forget it" Tak threw a goo-ball at him and of course zim got covered in goo.  
Zim just smiled, Tak was going to hate him forver, and Zim of course would do the same.  
  
Okay, that is NOT it, there will be a fifth chapter and it should probably be a fanfic all it self but it'll be the fifth chapter. and the storyline for it is a surprise and no one knows except my bestest friend.  
kidding, she doesn't know. anyways I command you to await and read the fifth chapter, I command you! BOOH! hehe, thanks to all the people that reviewed and IMed me and emailed me about my story. It made me sooo happy ^^ and I promise to review more, I swear.  
erm, anyways, thanks for reading up to this point and I will be reading more fanfics and writing less. promise. 


	5. the reunion

"oh ya, I remember that" Phelpha said. It was the Irken training school reunion and Zim had just finished telling the story you read in the last 4 chapters.  
"I still think that's cheating" Zim said stubbornly.  
"oh forget about it" Seef said,"we're way past that time"  
"yeah, I guess you're right" zim said  
"hey does anyone know where Tak is?" Phelpha asked  
Zim and Seef shrugged.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention" their old principal announced over the loud speaker  
"I would firstly like to say that this has been one of the nicest reunions we've had over the years. thank you all for coming.  
Nextly, it is my honor to bring up an old tradition from what I have been able to gather. I'm sure you all can remember the 1648 games of squazoogle Tak won against Zim"  
"IT'S 1638 I TELL YOU!" Zim raged  
"ah, right, well anyways we have a little surprise here that will surely amuse you all"  
Tak stood on the stage and bounced a squazoogle ball up and down,"hey zim" she said,"wanna play?"  
Zim stood, baffled, "it never ends" he muttered  
Tak threw the ball, but zim had been working on technique, He quickly grabbed the ball chucked it at the speed of sound.  
Tak grabbed the ball and immediately threw it at a higher speed.   
Without time to think the ball hit zim and he was covered in goo.  
"CURSE YOU TAK! I WILL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY! PERHAPS NOT TODAY OR TOMORROW BUT SOME DAY!" zim raved.  
"oh no, not this again" Seef muttered  
Phelpha just stood, laughing and laughing. It was degavu, of course.  
"aw, lighten up" Tak handed zim something that was rolled up in paper.  
Zim unrolled the paper and saw a sculpture indentical to the one he made in art.  
Zim just looked at the sculpture, he didn't know how she remembered after all that time.  
Then zim handed a folded up piece of paper to Tak. She opened it and saw a drawing of a cat she had done a sculpture of in art.  
Zim forcefully stood up and tak immediately pushed him down.  
"you sad little invader" Tak laughed  
"right" zim said, also laughing.  
  
End,  
okay, I know that was short, but don't drain me of life okay? I've been staring at the computer all day and I just wanted to end the story.  
anyways, please review and read my other fics. I've been reading the stories of people that review me so...um, do the math. anyways, hope you liked it ^^ I have more in the making. 


End file.
